Bathing Sidekicks
by luv2write0205
Summary: After a long day, Emily decides to take a long relaxing bath with some soothing music to complete her idea of her type of Friday night, but she won't be alone for long…


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of CM or the character's on the show…just this story

**Summary: **After a long day, Emily decides to take a long relaxing bath with some soothing music to complete her idea of her type of Friday night, but she won't be alone for long…

**Author's Note: **This one shot just popped into my head tonight. I hope that everyone enjoys this simple, little fic…

_"_I_ don't know who invented high heels, but all women owe him a lot" Marilyn Monroe_

***~OoO~***

**Bathing Sidekicks**

The soft, tranquil music carried itself across the average sized apartment and to the very room where a brunette female was relaxing in her bathtub. Smiling, she looked out the window and saw the huge, white full moon in the darkness of the sky. She loved taking soothing bath's at night whenever it was a Friday with all the lights out, except one small night light in the corner of the dark bathroom.

Emily would never admit to anyone that this was her Friday night; sitting at home in her apartment in her bathtub with her cat, Sergio as her only company. She wished that she had a man in her life, a man who would sneak her sweet kisses whenever possible, the man who would join her and give her the most exciting sex of her life, making her moan his name so loudly that everyone in China could hear her screams of satisfaction and pleasure.

Emily thought about Hotch, her boss and secret crush. She had started to really want him since the minute she walked into the BAU, asking for a job. She felt wet when she thought about the sexy man who stole her heart. She played out one of her fantasies in her head...

**~*OoO~***

Hotch was in the bathtub with her and was feeling her up. She was giving him a blowjob in return and the two were moaning in rhythm with each other. When her fantasy ended, Emily never realized that she had started moaning out loud and her panting had filled the room. Embarrassed with herself, she tried to relax and enjoy her Friday night.

Emily never saw the lock on her door turn. Nor, did she notice the dark haired man enter her apartment, hiding in her hallway and listening to the soft music humming from the open door of the bathroom. Creeping over to the hallway table, he picked up her gun and slipped it into the pocket of his jacket. She wouldn't be able to defend herself now. That was exactly what he wanted.

The tall man continued to creep through the hallway. He hid outside the door of Emily's bathroom and before she could even move, the strong man had entered the apartment and stuffed a rag over her mouth, watching her pass out right away.

***~OoO~***

Hotch pulled the black SUV into Emily's apartment complex. Running up the stairs, he took the elevator up to her room. He hoped that he wasn't too late, that Andrew Bloche hadn't gotten to Emily before he had. Hotch knew that this man was dangerous, having escaped from jail. Andrew had it in for Emily ever since she had been the one to lock him up in jail in the first place.

When the Unit Chief saw the door of Emily's apartment slightly open, a sickening feeling came to his stomach. He should have called the team as well. Knowing that it would take a while, Hotch had gone to rescue Emily himself.

Hotch entered Emily's apartment. It was still almost the same as the last time he had been there. He had walked Emily up to her apartment almost two and a half months ago after a tough case and she had let him in for some coffee before he left. Sneaking around the apartment, Hotch heard whimpering from the bathroom. The lights were on and he could see the large body of Andrew looming over a naked and wet Emily.

Hotch saw Emily look up, a pained expression on her face. She spotted him standing in her bathroom, yet said nothing. Hotch gave her a look that she recognized really well. Andrew sat Emily up so that she was looking at him.

"I always knew that you were the one I should take, agent" he said in a saucy voice. He ran a finger down her lips before trailing it down her breasts and further down, past her thighs and to the area that was her most sensitive part. Emily admitted a moan of displeasure. Her own gun was placed against her head by the demanding unsub.

Andrew bent down and kissed Emily hard on the lips, shoving his tongue deeply into her mouth. She nearly gagged upon the sudden entrance of his tongue that almost touched the back of her throat. Opening her eyes for a second during the kiss, she had enough time to see Hotch nod to her to continue.

Closing her eyes tightly, Emily tried to pretend that she was kissing Hotch, but it didn't help. The unsub bit her lip hard, causing her to moan loudly in pain. Hotch came up behind the unsub, who was still kissing and sucking Emily's lips. Snapping the handcuffs around Andrew's hands, Hotch pulled the man off of Emily, who staggered back from the pressure of the kiss.

Cursing, Andrew was soon taken by authorities, so all who was left were Hotch and a naked Emily. Taking her hand, Hotch tried to focus on looking into Emily's eyes and not at the eye-catching parts of her body.

***~OoO~***

"Prentiss, I'm sorry about what Andrew Bloche did to you. He's locked up now, so you're safe. If there is anything I can do to help you…"

Hotch's voice trailed off as he looked into Emily's brown eyes. "Hotch, thank you for saving me. You are such a brave agent" she finally replied.

Emily ran her hands down either side of her boss' face. She could see the confusion in his stare. '_Maybe this'll help him realize how special he is to me'_ the brunette thought. Leaning forward, Emily tilted his head down and closing her eyes, pressed her mouth against his. She could feel Hotch's lips like pieces of stone against hers. He wasn't kissing her back, but Emily could change that. Softening her lips against his, she trialed her tongue along his bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it.

Hotch started to kiss Emily back by now, tilting his head so that their mouth's fit together comfortably with each other. Emily moaned loudly into his mouth, hooking her bare leg around his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Backing them onto the couch, the kissing agents never broke the passionate kiss that had enveloped the two of them completely.

When Hotch had begun to suck greedily on her tongue, she moaned as loud as possible while in a kiss, her voice echoing across the apartment. Hotch could tell that she was a screamer right away. Suddenly, reality hit him and he tore his mouth away from hers, gasping for breath.

"Prentiss, what are we doing?" he breathed. He couldn't believe that he had made out with Prentiss. How could he do this to his subordinate?

"Hotch" she breathed. "Please…just please kiss me again. It felt so good".

After looking at her for about 45 seconds, Hotch finally leaned forward and began to resume the kiss again. Emily nibbled on his lower lip and massaged her tongue with his, giving her tingles on her body from all of the passion of the kiss.

***~OoO~***

Hotch held Emily in his arms and massaged his hands all over her body, across her stomach and down the rest of her body. Licking his lips, he tasted Emily's taste all over his mouth. She tasted wonderful, yet she definitely knew how to give the best blowjobs too. Smiling, Hotch kissed her on the cheek, making her smile.

"Thanks, Hotch" she said lightly, patting his arm and kissing his lips. She really couldn't get enough of his soft sweet lips that drove her crazy upon their every touch on her skin and lips. She tasted herself on her boss' mouth. He was the one that made her happy, the one who would always make her happy in the future that they would share together. That night, the agent couple fell asleep quickly, knowing that every day spent with the other would be full of surprises.

***~OoO~***

_Francois Truffaut once wrote "In love, women are professionals, men are amateurs"._

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading this story! Please leave a review letting me know how this story played out.**

**I don't know if it was too cheesy or not. **

**I tried to keep it rated T...**


End file.
